


I say no. (Donquixote Doflamingo x Reader)

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Heathers - Freeform, Other, rawr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [Hi honey. I hope you are having a great day. I just wanted to ask you if you also take song requests? If yes, can you maybe do „I say no“ from heathers with Doflamingo and his s/o please? If not, then just see this as my way of telling you that you are an amazing writer and my favourite OP-Blog. Take care darling ☺️❤️]





	I say no. (Donquixote Doflamingo x Reader)

Was he worth it?

Their eyes moved along his sharp cheekbones, frowned expression that seemed to reveal how much anxiety the man truly carried in his heart, his golden hair - some people would call it an evidence of the royal blood flowing through his veins, but to them it only worked as a reminder of all the heated nights they shared and their trembling hands seeking balance on his lap. 

The red tie was loose around his neck, the courtesy of their fingers taking attempts to get rid of it until they eventually gave up and indulged in how much pleasure the man was waking up inside them just mere hours ago. 

As they caressed a loving trace on his chin, they couldn’t help but think he was entirely different when asleep - at least from what they dared to imagine before they got together. 

Instead of an angelic expression of peacefulness, his face showed stress, perhaps even fear, twitching and wrinkling every few seconds. Despite being immersed in slumber, he seemed restless - as if nothing could provide escape from his own self.

_You are a drug.  
You are a poison pill._

He let out a quiet gasp and shifted among the sheets. It weren’t his constant nightmares that made them feel uneasy, rather the fact that he started turning his reality into those horrors as well. 

Why that was,they could only wonder. Wouldn’t it be better to take control of what can be changed, what can heal his scars, let him accept forgiveness? 

_I've got to kick this habit now or else I never will._  
I love the rush  
When you would hold me close,  
but you will not be satisfied until I overdose. 

It was like a curtain falling from in front of their eyes, allowing them to realize the truth about the man laying beside - he was sick, already far beyond healing, at least when it came to his lover’s capabilities. 

_This is it!_  
Hit the break!  
I am finally awake.  
Let me be,  
Let me go. 

They couldn’t move their gaze away from his face; maybe it was sentiment, or maybe just fear from the realization how dangerous the man was. 

“You’re going to drag me down,” they whispered, still observing his sleeping expression. “I have to leave.” 

Repeating the last sentence over and over again under their breath, their stare lingered just a second too long as they got lost in their own thoughts. And when they came back to their senses, his eyes were already open. 

“If you want to run away, planning an escape while laying on me is not a good idea.” His voice was low and gravely serious, barely containing any signs of drowsiness. “I can hear every word of yours.” 

They struggled to lift themselves up on their elbows, unconsciously trying to create any sort of distance from the man.

“You need help that I can’t provide,” they said, swallowing thickly. “I’m not qualified.”

The accelerated beats of their heart seemed to speed up even more when he suddenly reached out with his hand and cupped their cheek, his fingers caressing their skin. 

“Weird.” He gave them that particular smile that carried no joy or happiness in it. “I thought you made me a better man.” 

“I thought so too. Now I see how wrong I was.” 

The heavy silence that took over the room gave them a sudden charge of courage. 

“And don’t you dare dismiss me this time. I know who you are. I know you’ll twist the truth again.” 

“What is that truth you’re speaking of?” His palm left their cheek and dropped down to swipe along their collarbone. “Tell me. Tell me how much you hate me.” 

“You said you’d change.” They internally cursed themselves when their voice broke, the courtesy of hot tears already irritating their vision. Despite the darkness, they looked up in search for his eyes. “And I believed in you.”

“Oh, (Name),” he muttered, and suddenly they found themselves being pinned down beneath his huge body. The trail of heated kisses he sent down their neck made them think of a snake, writhing around to eventually squeeze all the air from their lungs. “Don’t you know you shouldn’t ever believe a man such as myself?” 

They gasped when his mouth bit into their skin, almost with affection, and automatically reached to tangle their fingers into his hair. 

“See?” His low purr emerged just beside their ear. “You love it so much. How can you ever leave me?” 

“Because-” They suddenly jerked themselves upwards, trying to push him off. His words were already getting into their brain. “-you’re using me. You always did. That’s the only way you can justify the harm you do to the world.” 

_You need help!_  
I can't provide!  
I'm not Bonnie you're not Clyde  
It's not too late, I'm getting straight.  
I say no.

He observed their frantic movements when they hopped off the bed and started searching for a bag. This wasn’t just a routine quarrel. If things indeed had to end between them, they have to take every last thing they own from this place, erase their presence from the memory of his castle. 

“If you leave now-” His voice was still even, with almost no emotion. The only indicator of his true feelings were the veins, popping one by one on his forehead. “-you think you can make it outside of my land?_ I _gave you your position. You’re going to be a nobody, out there in the world.” 

“Call it all my mistake then,” they murmured, focusing on gathering their clothes. “As long as you let me go, I don’t care.”

Just when they pulled the zipper on the bag, ready to leave, his familiarly strong arms wrapped around them, trapping them in place. 

He spoke in a slow, almost careful manner; his calm breaths tickling their ear. “I’m a king. What did you expect? I have to be ruthless. I have to be strict. That’s how you earn respect.” 

“You push people to do bad things,” they whispered, breathing in his scent. “That’s not what a good king does.” 

“Don’t teach me how to rule.” 

His grip around them strengthened, making it hard to inhale. But it felt good, just so good to have him close, to feel his warmth. They closed their eyes and let the heat radiating off his body spread along their back. 

“You don’t _have to _be like that. For your nightmares blame your father, your childhood, the life you never had. But hurting people, controlling them - that’s your choice.” 

They turned around in his embrace and looked in those cold, blue eyes. 

“You wanted me to tell you how much I hate you,” they whispered. “But I don’t. I don’t hate you because hate will earn you nothing in the end. You should remember that.”

Slowly, they leaned in. When their lips met his in a delicate peck, for a second they wished for this moment to last forever. His lips, his scent, his warmth - it was all addicting and just so hard to let go of. 

“Goodbye,” they said, wriggling out of his grip. The inevitable tears gathered in their eyes when they grabbed their bag from the ground and marched away - leaving the man alone in the room. 


End file.
